The Last Defence Of Konoha
by NarutoTard1
Summary: My First Fanfic i got inspired by Cynchicks Will Of Fire. Personally i think Cynchicks is better
1. Chapter 1: Konohas Burning!

This is my first FanFic tell me if you liked it and what i can do better for next time ^^. I got inspired Cynchicks Will Of Fire and i really tried not to copy it as much as i could, Personally i thinks Cynchicks is better. *Enjoy!*

* * *

_"Where am i what happened..."_

Everything just suddenly went black for Inuzuka Kiba he was training Akamaru in the Training field with Shino next to them, when he heard a loud explosion.

-"Kiba wake up Kiba!"

-"...Shino...what happened?"

-"You got caught in a explosive tag, someone must have wanted us dead but failed."

" Why us?"

"Not just us look over there."

Shino pointed at Konoha, Kiba got up and watched at the village that he with pride always has called home.

"Wh- Wha- What is happening, Konoha is.. Konoha is...Burning!

* * *

Hinata was rushing trough the forest to get to her teammates and tell them whats going on, She had been waked up by a loud noise downstairs,she was scared couse she had been kidnapped by a ninja when she was a kid but saved by her father in the last second.

"Byakugan!"

This cant be happening, Hinata thought when she saw Hiashi Hyuuga with Hyuuga Neiji fighting ANBU

"ANBU what are they doing here and why are they fighting us?"

"Hinata,Hanabi wake up, tell Hokage-sama that the Root has betrayed us!"

It was Neiji who gave the order, Hinata rushed trough into Hanabis room just to find that she was gone, she looked trough the window she saw something terrifying Konoha was being burnt to the ground she wrote a quick letter and gave it to one of the messanger birds.

"Take this letter to Hokage-sama Nipfrid"

Nipfrid was the fastest and the most reliable messanger bird in Konoha if anyone could get the letter to the Hokage in time fast enough it was him.  
Now i must tell Kiba and Shino she though and rushed trough the window.

* * *

Odama Rasengan the two shadow clones yelled as they sent a bunch of attackers flying into a pile of wood

"Damn it all!, Im almost out of Nature chakra"

Naruto has fought against attackers for nearly an hour with nobody coming for his aid, Most of his friends are propably dead or was badly injured.  
The thought of this made Narutos blood boil of anger

"Shit!, Im exhausted."

Naruto was suddenly in a room with a big wall in it. Inside the wall was just two crazy looking eyes looking at him and a big mouth with a fierce grin on it

"You again you stupid ugly fox, I wont ask for your help!"

"I did not ask for your announcement whelp!, The seal is now weak enough to let me take over"

Naruto was suddenly surrounded by a strange red chakra, It started to devour him.

"N..No i wont let you take over me."

"To late"

The Kyuubi showed of his ugly grin again as if he was proud of it, Then suddenly two wodden poles ensnared Naruto and dragged him back to the real world.

"Naruto..Naruto wake up!"

First Naruto dident recognise the odd shape that was taking form in front of him.

"Captain Yamato?"

"Yeah thats me. I sealed the Kyuubi inside you once again it will take two or three years untill i need to renew it"

"No time to talk, We need to find the others."

Yamato looked at Naruto with a suprised look

" You dont really think we have time to stay in Konoha do you, We need to escape now."

"What!"

"Think a bit if they send a squad in this size to kill you they propably think of you as one of the biggest threats, If you survive it will be a major setback in their plans."

"But...The others then, Our friends!"

"We can only hope that they got out in time."

"I will not leave them, I will find them even if i have to scan whole Konoha."

They looked at each other with determination in their eyes

"Sorry Naruto..."

"Huh"

Yamato dissapeared, He felt something knock him from behind then everything went black...

* * *

Chapter 2 coming soon. If you liked it rewiew or tell me what i can do better next time :D


	2. Chapter 2: Escaping!

The Last Defence Of Konoha part 2. This one will be longer and i better i hope :P

"Shadow Sewing Technique!"

"GAH!"

Three of the ANBU attacking Shikamaru was flying trough the air penetrated by Shikamarus Shadow Sewing Technique.

"How troublesome"

Shikamaru was gonna lay down and look at some stars but the only thing he saw was Chouji big as a mountain.

"What the.."

"Super Multi-Size Technique

"Shit!"

Shikamaru could barely avoid the falling Chouji with his extra big body by running into a building that with luck Chouji dident hit.

"Chouji you idiot, You could have killed me!"

"Shikamaru?...Sorry im very sorry i thought you were one of the attackers"

Chouji shrank to his normal size again

"Besides Chouji have you seen Ino im worried."

"Not since yesterday when i saw her hang out with Sakura."

"Damn whats going on Anywa- Ugh!"

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru fell over on the ground with a kunai sticking out of his throat.

"Dam- Damn it all..."

Shikamaru said before it went black

"Shika- Shikamaru.."

Chouji looked up and saw three dark shapes standing on a roof before him, Then he saw that they were wearing ANBU masks.

"Why did you attack we are from the same village"

Chouji screamed as tears started pouring down hid cheeks.

"Kill him"

The ANBU said as the other one picked up a kunai from his pocket.

"Partial Multi-Size Technique!"

Two big hands came slamming down on the ANBUs and the house they stood on was smashed too pieces, When the dust settled Chouji saw his father Choza Akimichi walking against him

"Dad!"

"Dont worry Chouji Hes alive But you Got-

"Are you sure i- is he really alive!"

"Chouji listen!,"

His eyes widened when he saw tears coming down from his fathers cheeks.

"Take Shikamaru to Tsunade at once or else he will die"

Choza started walking away, When suddenly Chouji said.

"Who has died.."

Choza turned around gave his son a hug

"You- your mother Chouji, Please forgive me i wasent strong enough to save her, But now you need to go Shikaku would never forgive me if i let his son die.. I dont want to lose anyone more that i hold dear"

"Father.."

"Chouji save Shikamaru i saw Sakura break down a wall and escape with Ino and some other Genin, You should flee with Shikamaru too after Tsunade saved him"

"Please father you must escape to"

"First i need to help all the Genin and Chunnin out then i will follow you, As long as you and you friends survive there is hope, Now go!"

"Yes father!"

Then Chouji took Shikamaru over his shoulder and start running for the Hokages building.

* * *

"389...390..391"

"Lee stop doing push-ups,We need to report to Hokage-sama that our mission was a success"

"if I fail to do 400 push-ups, Then i have to punch 700 times on this tree"

"Lee please, We have to go Gai-sensei is waiting for us"

Lee continued with his push-ups.

"You know if we get there fast enough he might teach us a new Taijutsu move"

Lee suddenly stopped with his push-ups, And looked on the map.

"One mile to konoha, If i get there in five minutes Gai-sensei might teach us a new Taijutsu move...Lets Go!"

Suddenly Lee ran past TenTen and into the woods, And before she could say anymore she dident see him anymore

"That guy...Lee wait up!"

* * *

And in the forest next to Konoha there is two Jounin having a discussion.

"Kakashi can you tell me again which of the Gennin she took with her"

"I already told you Gai dont worry Lee and Tenten is out of town and Neiji can handle himself"

"Yes you are right the power of youth can not be underestimated"

"...Yeah...would you still know who fled with Sakura and Ino"

"I dont really care right now but sure"

"We should be happy that we managed to escape,Anyway the ones i saw escape was:  
Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino,  
Hyuuga Hanabi (unconscious), Shizune (Badly injured) Tsume Inuzuka."

"Hey Kakashi i think its clear!"

"What arent the ANBU defending the gate anymore?"

"Hehe looks like they got something else to do, This is our change lets go"

"Right behind ya"

Then the two Jounin disappeared over the gate leaving the burning Konoha behind.

* * *

Ok it wasent longer than the last one _ anyway tell me if you liked it and what i can do better next time


	3. Authors Note

I Was on a trip to France for two Weeks so i havent been able to continue on my story but now im back ready and full of energy :D 


End file.
